Faethfull Sisters
by CMiller13
Summary: In a bid for her freedom Lauren's past is about to clash with her present. Throw in a prophecy and a room full of Supernatural beings and the Doctor may not come out of this with her sanity in check
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Don't own either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Lost Girl both are owned by their creators.**

**A/N: Un-beta'ed all mistakes are mine**

* * *

Prologue

Sitting at the bar after Bo left to find Kenzi and Dyson went to talk to Hale and his sister, Lauren found herself flipping through her emails on her phone. After selecting a certain folder that was tied to her past, before the Ash, before Congo and just the start of Nadia, Lauren selected the email, from the last birthday, that she ever replied too.

Upon opening the video file, Lauren couldn't help but smile upon seeing people from her old life hamming it up for the camera. The Doctor watched as her dark haired sister seemed to come to life on the phone's screen. On the screen had Lauren dancing and letting loose with her sister at the party that was her going away party before going to the Congo. Off to one side was a shorter blonde woman talking with Nadia while a dark haired one-eyed man was trying to coerce a red headed woman to dance with him. In another part of the video was an older gentleman talking to a dark brooding man and a bleached hair guy.

Both Bo and Kenzi had just re-entered the Dal to see the doctor by herself at the bar while the Fae were over by the pool tables. Kenzi rolled her eyes and just before she started to head towards the Fae members of their gang and leave the other human to her Succubus bestie, when music that broke the comfortable silence came from the place that Lauren was at. It also happened to be music that the younger human couldn't see Doctor Hot Pants would listen to. Curious the only other human snuck up with her best friend behind Lauren and watched as the video seem to quite down from music and fun to just a dark haired woman in another room from what had looked like a party. Lauren aware of the two people behind her continued to watch the video a tears started to silently slide down the doctor's face.

Bo, whom was also looking over Lauren's shoulder at the phone, noticed that whatever was going on in the video was tied to the enigmatic doctor's past.

On the screen, a dark haired young woman spoke, "What's up Doc?" A dimpled grin flashed before continuing, "nah I'm kiddin'. So as I'm sure you're aware in there," a gesture towards off screen, "that this little shin-dig ain't just for your going away on that grant, it's a little bit of a b-day party sense we both know you're going to be helping sick people in the Congo. When that ends up rolling around," another glance off screen as Lauren's own voice calls out before the woman continued, "Any way, I just figured that you'd want something to hold onto when you are too busy being neck deep in science mumbo-jumbo that you know I don't always get, and you don't get around to calling and what not because of it." The woman paused as if expecting some sort of rebuff before adding, "And don't try to deny it when you get this we both know I'm right at least on this." One last glance off screen as the woman ended, "Love ya, and happy Birthday Lauren."

Bo blinked, "Umm… is it your birthday Lauren?"

Kenzi asked sarcastically, "Who's the brunette, another girlfriend or ex?"

Looking down at the time and date on her phone Lauren replied, "As of midnight, which was 5 minutes ago, it is." The Doctor was debating on how to answer Kenzi's question, then decided that to answer that question it required, "Trick can I get a bottle of Jack Daniels?"

The three Light Fae and single Dark Fae walked over suddenly intrigued. Bo was surprised that she didn't already know that it was Lauren's birthday. Trick blinked, "That's not your normal drink of choice, Lauren."

The Doctor gave a rather hollow laugh as she replied, "I'm not normally out of my home on my birthday not sense," gesturing to her phone's screen, "this party. In the Congo, Nadia and I celebrated by spending time away from work, and I opened the email original. While in servitude to the Ash, I would request my birthday to myself and either spent it in my quarters or with Nadia's pod at the time."

Kenzi snarked, "That's all well and good Doc but you still didn't answer my question."

Bo was about to tell Kenzi to drop it when Lauren exploded in anger, "Well excuse me, Kenzi for wanting to spend a little time reflecting on my past. And Hell this is the first time sense Nadia woke up that I could bring myself to even watch the damn clip." The other's watched in shock as the Doctor continued, "But really Kenzi, tell me how would you feel if you were first forced to cut all ties to your past. The people in the video were my family in the way Bo and Trick are to you. What's more the Brunette that you were asking about is MY GOD DAMNED SISTER!"

Lauren's voice carried throughout the pub. Bo was torn on what to do as she watched as the Doctor got up and headed towards the bathroom. Kenzi on the other hand was shocked that the normally cool and collected Doctor snapped at her. It took a couple of moments for the group to even register what Lauren had just told them.

Dyson was the one to break the silence that had fallen after Lauren's rant with, "Did anyone here know that the Doc had a sister?" Everyone else look at either Bo or Trick, which both shook their heads no they didn't.

It was then that Vex noticed the Doctor had left her phone on the bar after her storm off. He grinned, "Well look-y here kiddies' looks like the good Doctor left her phone." The Mesmer swiped up the phone before any of the others could think to stop him. He then played back the video again causing everyone to see the short shot of Nadia and other people besides the brunette that Bo and Kenzi really only saw.

Lauren came up behind all the others as she noticed that they were all crowded around her phone in Vexes' hand. She spoke suddenly, "You know it is rather rude to go through a person's phone right?" Everyone but Dyson jumped at the sudden voice behind them. The Wolf on the other hand had heard the Doctor walk up behind so he wasn't as surprised.

Bo turned saying, "I'm sorry Lauren."

The Doctor just shrugged before taking her phone from the Mesmer, "My sister's name is Faith. And…" The others were hanging on for Lauren's next words as her thoughts trailed through that of which could get her out of servitude with the Ash. Just as the idea pasted through her head the Doctor brought up her phone's keypad before typing in a number that was memorized but seldom used in the past five almost six years.

The call picked up and the gang heard a muffled voice, "Boy-o you better calm down before your mom and dads get back." The next sentence was crystal clear, "Hello Lehane-Summers residence, this is Faith speaking."

Lauren's eyebrows furrowed before taking a deep breath and saying, "Lehane-Summers huh, that's a little different from five years ago, eh Faith?"

Everyone heard the sharp inhale, "Lauren?"


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: same as prologue.**

**A/N: Un-beta'ed all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Chapter One

Faith looked over at the door as Buffy, Angel and Spike all entered as the four year old barreled into them. The Dark haired Slayer pinched the bridge of her nose as she said into the phone, "Okay Lauren. I," seeing the looks on the other three Power's champions faces, "we'll be there in a couple of days. Bye sis."

Little David Lehane-Summers looked between all his parents as he asked, "Daddy, why is Mama sad?"

Angel looked down at the little boy whom looked like a blend of all four adults in the room as he answered, "Your Mama's not really sad little lad, this is just the first time in five years she has spoken to her sister."

The littlest member of the dysfunctional family huffed, "Daddy, I know what sad looks like."

While David was quizzing his fathers, Buffy headed over to her darker half asking softly, "Are you alright Fai?"

Faith looked over at the blonde woman as she sighed and ran a hand through her hair, before replying, "I don't know, B. It was Lauren on the phone. I mean it's Lauren but," sighing again before asking, "What would you do if for the first time in five years your sister called out of the blue needing help?"

Buffy looked over at Faith, whose head had dropped into her hands, before enquiring, "What do you want to do Faith? I mean if it was Dawn, I'd drop everything in a heartbeat to help her." The Blonde studied Faith a little longer before adding, "But I think you already decided that for yourself, and I know I speak for the boys over there when I say we are not leaving you to this on your own."

Faith grunted as she started to pace, "Your right I have decided but still. B there is that prophecy we found a couple of months ago that Daybreak and Jeeves have started to decipher and from what we know it's already been set into motion," with a slight nod over to the little boy before adding, "And unless I'm not mistaken that night was completely blacked out of all our minds but suddenly there is a baby boy that looked so much like the four of us the next morning."

"Do you regret having him in your life Fai?" Buffy asked knowing the answer but needing to hear it anyway.

"Never."

On the other side of the room, Spike went about calling the other Scoobies while his grandsire went about placating their shared son, which even to him after four years was still a thing of novelty.

It took about half an hour later before the rest of the gang showed up from the main part of the academy to the housing for the Chosen Two and Ensoul-ed vampires.

Giles was let in to the house by the dark haired Slayer who even though he doesn't share the same Slayer/Watcher bond with as the blonde Slayer, he still considered her one of his Slayers. But as Faith was explaining the phone call from her sister he couldn't help but feel that something big was about to happen. The Watcher couldn't help but observe the four champions with their little boy and Giles found that he was glad the lot of them had put aside their differences a long time ago. He now only hoped that whatever was about to come to pass doesn't end up tearing his family farther apart then it has in the past.

* * *

Back at the Dal, Lauren hung up her phone after writing down the address for the closest Slayer house to her. She looked down at the address thinking about how Faith had reacted over the phone. And on how she would react to a face to face meeting after so long with no contact. Lauren sighed thinking that at least when Faith was in prison the Slayer did write to her. But the Doctor knew that the old Ash had threatened her with harm to her sister.

The others shifted uncomfortable before Bo asked, "So are you going to head over to that address now?"

Lauren blinked as she looked up at the Succubus, clearing her throat the Doctor replied, "Not yet." She then looked back over at the bottle of Whiskey sitting on the bar, "You mind Trick?"

As Trick shook his head and poured Lauren a glass, Kenzi spoke up, "Not to run the risk of getting snapped at again by why not?"

Lauren looked down into the glass thinking on how to explain without revealing what her sister was, "First Kenzi, I'm sorry for snapping at you, I'm sure you know it has been pretty hectic these last couple of days. Plus the topic of my sister is kind of sensitive because of not having any contact, given how close we were before I left for the Congo, to suddenly not be able to talk to her it hurt." The Doctor looked over at the Thief before continuing, "And to answer your question, the head that runs this house either doesn't know me, so I'd have to wait for Faith and the others to get there. Or the head may be someone I didn't get along with before my trip, I mean I would hate for it to be Robin given how I kind of ripped him a new one for hurting Faith." Lauren smirked as she remembered just what she did to the former principal even before any of the Scoobies got their hands on him.

Dyson who had been quiet for the most of the conversation couldn't help but ask, "What exactly did you do to him?"

Lauren's smirk turned into a full blown evil grin as she said, "Well about ten years ago he was dating Faith, though I kind of use the term loosely mostly because Fai was working with the others to rebuild the company that Giles worked for to be able to take care of the girls that were like Faith and Buffy." With a slight chuckle she continued, "And well Wood as they all called him was publicly dating Faith while sleeping and flirting around with other women. The thing was that he would go to upscale places for the other women, while taking Faith to places that were better than she was used to but not quite five stars in nature." Brown eyes darken in anger as Lauren remember the rather dick moves that Wood used, "The sad part of this is that he had made a comment when he met her that he would surprise her and show her that not all guys are dogs," looking over at Dyson, "no offence, but in the end he just proved her right. Hell he tried to pick me up when I had finally been able to visit Faith during a break in med school." Lauren paused to take a drink and to let the others digest what she had just told them.

Bo couldn't help the slight jealousy as she asked, "What did you do when he did that?"

"Well you see Faith had started to suspect what he was doing and she didn't overly care but she had overheard his attempt to hit on me, well let's just say that you should be aware for even though I'm sworn to help people as is my oath as a doctor. I know even more ways to incapacitate someone." Lauren watched as the Fae that grew up in the Fae World looked rather skeptical at her declaration and she just grinned.

Kenzi studied the doctor knowing that to a degree that she was telling the truth before saying, "Well then I don't want to get on your bad side." This cause Bo and Lauren to laugh as Kenzi asked, "What did you threaten the douche bag with?"

Lauren smiled, "I told him that I would castrate him with a rusty scalpel. Then Faith came out from behind the door and kneed him in the groin."


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: same as prologue.**

**A/N: Un-beta'ed all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Three days later found the Scooby Gang in Wood and Vi's territory. Once they all were settled Faith sent Lauren a text saying that they got in and that she was welcome to head over to the house whenever she could find the time.

* * *

At the Clubhouse, were Lauren had been staying with Bo and Kenzi, Lauren looked at the text. It read '_Hey Laur, the Scoobs are all settled and ready to see ya. Oh btw Woody is one of the Head Honchos at this house so keep that scalpel at the ready._' The blonde gave a slight huff of laughter at seeing the comment from her sister.

Kenzi and Bo looked over at the Doctor after hearing the slight laugh. Bo asked, "What's funny?"

Lauren looked up with a smile, "Oh, I got a text from Faith saying that they are all settled in and ready to see me. Also that Wood is one of the people who run this particular house."

Kenzi quipped, "Does that mean you need that rusty scalpel?"

The Doctor replied, "That's what Faith suggested."

"I like her already," the Thief joked.

Lauren looked over at the Thief replying, "Bet you anything, she'll like you as well. She has a habit of snarking with anyone that can go toe to toe with her."

Bo looked over at the two humans before asking, "Lauren do you want us to go with you? I mean you can use my car but…"

"… I would like you both to meet her. Plus this may make what I have planned a little easier to do."

"Doc, you have something planned, for what?" Kenzi couldn't help but ask.

Lauren sighed, "Possible getting my freedom." Both women sat up straight at that as she continued, "Don't get too excited, I'm not even sure if this will work."

With that said the three women climbed into the car and headed out of the city towards the address that Lauren was given the other day. While on the road, Lauren text Faith back with, '_Will be there shortly_.'

* * *

At the Slayer House, Faith was looking out the fifth floor window as what sounded like Spike tried to get David to take a bath. Buffy walked up behind the Dark Slayer saying, "You know, I think you would have an easier time getting him to bath than Spike will."

The Brunette turned to the other woman caught her by the hips and pulled her close saying, "you think so?"

"I know so, Davey is a mama's boy," Buffy replied with a laugh as she lets herself be drawn in and wrapped her arms around Faith's neck.

Faith smirked, "Well you're his mommy. How do you figure he's a mama's boy?"

"Easy, he's your shadow." Buffy smiled softly as she added, "He may have Angel's hair, Spike's eyes, my nose and pout but I'm kind of glad he got your smile. I think we all are a sucker for the dimples," looking down as Faith's smirk turned into an honest smile dimples and all. She finished with, "On both of you."

Angel came in from another room and rolled his eyes saying, "Oh get a room, you two have been married for three and a half years now."

Faith grinned and spoke in a staged whisper to Buffy, "You know I think I preferred it when he would brood about that rather then roll his eyes."

Buffy laughed as Angel huffed, "Yeah yuck it up." The Dark haired Vampire then moved over to his girls before asking seriously, "You okay Faith?"

Faith looked over at the vamp whom she thought of as her big brother before replying, "I think so."

Buffy noticed the change in the room while knowing this was a conversation that the two dark haired champions need to have so she excused herself with, "You know what I'm going to go help Spike with David." Before kissing Faith on the cheek and making her escape.

Both Angel and Faith watched before he asked, "Honestly?"

"I think so," Faith sighed as she turned back to the window before adding, "Fang, do you think Lauren had a really good reason for not contacting any of us until now?"

Angel spoke with enough convection as he said, "I believe so. Faith you told me she wrote to you even when you were in prison. So I think you should keep a clear head for her explanation okay?"

Faith nodded as she saw a car drive up the pathway just as a call filled the room and over the intercom of, "He got out." Faith turned to Angel with a motion of him to get a towel.

Faith swung out the window knowing that her son was faster than the other Slayers because he had both Slayer and Vamp speed. She also knew that David wanted to meet his unknown aunt. So as the car came to a stop and three woman climb out the Dark Slayer landed in a crouch before calling up to Angel with, "Towel!"

With a quick glance up to see the towel falling to her, Faith snatched it out of the air, unfolded it and opened her arms just in time for her naked four year old to barrel out the front door with Xander, Wood, and Vi chasing after him. The three came to a screeching halt in front of Faith as she wrapped the little boy up in the towel. She then passed David to his uncle Xander before turning around meet their guests.

* * *

Bo parked the car as she, Kenzi and Lauren rushed to get out of the car when they saw a dark haired woman come out of the fifth floor window and land in a crouch. Both Kenzi and Bo sped up to check if the woman was alright but watch in shock as she first caught what looked like a child, then stand as if she didn't just jump out a window. Lauren couldn't help but laugh internally at the look on both the Succubus and Thief's faces at a feat that she knew a lot of Fae couldn't even pull off without at least a broken bone. She still wanted to know what made a Slayer and Fae differ.

The three new comers watched as the Dark haired woman turned to them after passing the child off to the man with an eye-patch. Before any of them said anything, Wood spoke up, "Welcome to the Calendar house, I'm Robin Wood."

Lauren raised her eyebrow at the man before saying, "Rusty scalpel." Bo and Kenzi watched as the man flinched and the other two women dissolve into a fit of laughter. The Doctor then turned to the dark haired woman saying, "I give that landing a 7.5."

Kenzi's jaw dropped at the idea of Doc Hot-pants not checking the woman for injuries. While Bo turned to the Doctor in shock as well, Faith complained, "Hey I deserve at least an 8, I mean that was the fifth floor and I had to catch the rug rat."

Lauren snickered at her sisters complaining as she said, "Hi Faith." She then felt a little worried and shy about how the Slayer was going to take her appearance.

Faith smiled walked over and wrapped Lauren in a hug saying, "What's up Doc?" The Dark Slayer felt her sister melt into the embrace as tears seemed to wet her shoulder.

From the doorway Buffy watched with a smile as the two people that showed up with the Prodigal Doctor shifted uncomfortable-ly. She called out, "Not to ruin this touching reunion but quit making the visitors uncomfortable." Faith flipped the blonde off causing her to reply, "Maybe later."

Lauren pulled away from her sister to ask, "Did you both pull your heads out of your asses?"

Kenzi was the first person to interrupt the conversation with, "Not to break this entertaining conversation, but am I the only one that saw what to most would be a bone crunching jump distance." The Thief then gestured up as the rant continued, "I mean that's like five stories up and Hot-pants you're not fretting over anything. What the Hell?"

Faith turned first to the younger woman before saying teasingly to Lauren, "Hot-Pants?"

Before Lauren could say anything to Faith, David came running out of the house fully dress running towards Faith saying, "Mama, when I meet Auntie Doc?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: same as prologue.**

**A/N: Un-beta'ed all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Faith bent down as the little dark haired missile slammed into her. Standing straight the Dark Slayer turned to her sister while looking at the little boy in her arms she introduced the two, "Davey, this is your Auntie Doc." Looking up at Lauren, she continued, "Lauren this is my son David Lehane-Summers."

Lauren looked shocked for the first time sense getting out of the car. She studied the little boy seeing things that made her wonder who was the other parent given she could see Spike's ice blue eyes staring back at her, which seemed to bracket Buffy's nose and having what looked like Angel's dark hair falling into the boy's eyes. But the minute the little boy smiled Lauren saw only Faith. The doctor's gaze only lasted a few moments before she spoke, "Well, hello David, I'm Lauren."

Little David seemed to study the Doctor in a similar fashion to his aunt on his mama's side. Both Bo and Kenzi could see the Doctor Lewis scrutiny on the little boy's face as he seemed to be deciding what to make of the blonde. David smiled dimples and all as he leaned towards Lauren saying, "Auntie Doc!"

Faith smirked as the little boy tried to throw himself from her arms to that of Lauren's. While Lauren on the other hand couldn't help but feel shocked as she caught David and held him close. Looking over at her slightly older sister Lauren couldn't help but teasingly groan as she said, "I'm going out on a limb here and say that you're to blame for me being called Auntie Doc?"

Kenzi spoke up saying, "Not to ruin these nauseatingly sweet reunion/intro but hello still here." The Thief gestured to herself and Bo before continuing with, "plus that big elephant in the area on how Dimples here didn't go crunch?"

David answered from his aunt's arms with, "That's cuz Mama's a super hero." He then turned to his mom still in the doorway saying, "Isn't that right mommy?"

Again the answer to Kenzi's question was stalled when a taller brunette came to an abrupt stop behind Buffy. Dawn first looked at her nephew in Lauren's arms before glancing at the two unknowns and saying, "Um… Faith, Buffy, You know that thing that we've been you looking into?"

Buffy turned to Dawn saying, "Yes what about it?"

"Uh… Giles and I may have more, um… translated." With that said the two Summers' women rushed back into the house.

Faith looked torn between following to find out more and staying to entertain the guests. Lauren watched the indecision on her sisters face before saying, "Faith before you go find out what is going on, I'd like to introduce Kenzi," gesturing to the Thief. Turning to gesture at the Succubus as she continued, "and Bo."

Before Faith could say anything, David turned a little in his aunt's arms to look at Bo saying, "Hi, pretty lady." This one little comment broke the tension in the women surrounding him, by causing all four to laugh.

Bo smiled as she replied, "Well Hello cutie."

Faith smirked as she asked David as she took him back from Lauren, "Should I be worried you're already a little ladies man?" His response was an identical smirk on the four year olds face. With that Faith lead the three women into the house towards the war room/library.

Once inside, Lauren spoke softly to Kenzi, "Don't touch anything," she then sighed and spoke loud enough for Faith to hear, "hopefully I can explain everything to these two as well as you Fai."

Faith turned, "You may be able to help us with the translation on top of that." Faith opened the door to the Library just in time to hear Giles start reading the newest part of the prophecy to have been translated.

* * *

Inside the War room, Buffy, Spike and Angel listen as Giles read the translation he had originally done, "

_The child of the four_

_Shall bring together two worlds_

_But in order to do so,"_

Giles cleared his throat saying, "That's what we had before coming here. But as of last night the next part Dawn was able to translate." The door opened silently as Faith carrying David led the three women in. Giles not realizing there were some unknowns in the room re-read the translation with the newest known part, "

_The Child of the Four_

_Shall bring together two worlds_

_But in order to do so_

_The enslaved Healer must bind to blood_

_The Unaligned and the Light_

_Must over see the binding of Healer and Dark_,"

Faith turned concerned eyes on Lauren as Kenzi said what everyone was thinking, "Well shit."


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: same as prologue.**

**A/N: Un-beta'ed all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Chapter Four

After Kenzi's exclamation, the room burst into argument over what was read out loud. The only ones not speaking were Faith, Lauren, and Giles. David hid his face in the crook of his mama's neck, when Faith deciding that she needed answers as to why Lauren's two friends would explode like they did. The Dark Slayer grabbed Lauren's elbow while leading her out of the room. Closing the door behind them, Faith placed David on the ground telling him, "Davey, go find your Uncle Lorne for me and tell him to meet me in the big kid rec-room, okay?" The little boy nodded before scampering off.

Lauren raised her eyebrow asking, "Big kid rec-room? Would this include alcohol?"

Faith scoffed replying, "When have any emotional conversations we've had ever not include Alcohol?"

"Fair enough, after all I only vaguely remember telling you about the Grant," Lauren conceded. The two entered the room and headed towards the bar. The two started with five shots before playing tale for a tale. Which was a game they came up with after Sunnydale fell, where Faith and Lauren would trade stories and the loser of most outrageous story would take a shot, they did multiple rounds back then.

Faith grinned, "First story to you, the Congo."

Lauren sighed, "Can't I just take the shot instead?"

"Nope, you know the rules."

"Damn." Lauren groaned, "Fine, what happened in the Congo is that after five months there some of the neighboring villages started to get sick…" Lauren weaved the tale while Faith sat back and listened.

* * *

Lorne was making himself scarce for the time being not because Lauren Lehane-Lewis, as she was known to everyone, didn't know about him but because he heard from little Vi that the Doctor brought guest with her. So when the little heartbreaker-in-training came barreling into him, the green skinned demon was rightly confused, "Well, Hey Cupcake, what can I do for you?"

David panted for a moment before replying, "Mama and Auntie Doc went to the big kid rec-room. And Mama wants you to meets them there."

Lorne upon hearing this bit back a groan as he remembered the Lehane-Lewis tradition; he looked down asking, "Is there any reason why?"

David had a rather thoughtful look on his four year old face as he replied, "I tink it's cause of that thing that Gramps been look at."

Lorne nodded his head as he started to understand what may have upset Faith. The green demon also couldn't help but smile inwardly at how articulate the four year old was, and then started to think the boy was spending too much time with the Watcher and books. "Okay well Dave, why don't you go and get your mommy, while I make sure your mama and aunt aren't too far off yet." While the little boy headed back towards the Library, Lorne headed towards the 'big kid rec-room'.

* * *

Back in the Library only Giles noticed the escape of the sisters, he was drawn back into the argument when Buffy asked, "What exactly are we arguing about?"

Bo replied, "The idea that Lauren will go from one," the next word came out with pure venom, "_master_ to another. Plus I don't want to see Lauren working for the Morrigan."

While the Succubus was arguing with the blonde woman, Kenzi was looking over the shoulder of Dawn to see the original text of the prophecy. The Thief spoke up, "I've seen this writing before and I can translate this."

Everyone stopped arguing as Giles asked, "You have? You can?"

Bo blinked, "When Kenz?"

"During Trick's disappearing acted almost a week ago," Kenzi replied. As she gesture to the other as if to ask if she could sit.

Just then David came running into the room saying, "Mommy, Uncle Lorne said yous need to get to the big kid rec-room to keep Mama outs of trouble."

Once David finished speaking, everyone with the exception of Bo and Kenzi groaned in unison when they realized that Faith and Lauren were nowhere in the room, Kenzi looked around in confusion as she asked, "What's with the collective groans?"

It was Xander who answered with, "It's a Lehane-Lewis tradition. Whenever there is an emotional conversation between the two, there is always alcohol involved."

Giles spoke in turn, "Buffy why don't we finish translating this later. Because it would seem your wife and sister-in-law are up to their old tricks."

Dawn snickered, "Let's just hope there isn't weed involved this time."

Kenzi blinked, "Dr. Hot-Pants has been Dr. High-as-a-Kite?"

Giles collected everything up as he answered the girls question, "Oh yes, those two together is trouble waiting to happen."

Spike realized that David should probably not see his mama in her upcoming state spoke, "Come on little tike, nap time."

David pouted, "But Papa." He let the blonde Vampire pick him up.

* * *

While the others were cleaning up, Buffy and Bo headed towards the bar/rec-room as the Succubus asked, "So just how bad can those two get?"

Buffy sighed, "Did Lauren tell you about Wood?" At Bo's nod, Buffy added, "Well you see it took about a week before Faith actually got around to dumping Robin, but before she did Lauren doped him up, restraint him to one of the hospital beds and had a scalpel at the ready when he came too. Let's just say that's just one of them. Now add alcohol in their systems and well this can go one of two ways."

Bo's jaw dropped at hearing what Lauren had done to the dark skinned man from earlier. She then asked, "Really?"

Buffy laughed, "That shocked, huh? I wonder what happened to change her from the Lauren we all know to the one that you know today."

"It may have something to do with her late girlfriend, Nadia," Bo replied before continuing, "Nadia was in a coma for three years before I met Lauren."

"You said 'late girlfriend', did Nadia die in the coma or something?" Buffy couldn't help but ask as the two came up to the rec-room.

* * *

Inside Lauren was getting into her story of meeting Bo for the first time, "It was an accident. Besides she was and still is gorgeous, stop laughing at me."

Faith threw her head back in laughter, "Oh Doc, you stutter. Ha, what happened to my smooth and suave sister? Did she really put a whammy on you?"

This was the moment that Buffy and Bo walked in at having heard this part of the question. Bo raised her eyebrow realizing that Lauren was sharing their first interaction and it sounds like the Doctor also told her sister a lot more then the Succubus thought.

Buffy just rolled her eyes as she had already sense something different with the brunette woman beside her, as the blonde slayer spoke, "Keeping out of trouble you two?"

Faith turned towards the voice and frowned, "I could have sworn I had asked for Lorne."

"Well the last time you and Lauren were in a similar state, you traumatized him so he sent me to keep you," Buffy moved closer and sat down in Faith's lap as she finished, "out of trouble."

Lauren snickered, "So the two of you woke up married in Vegas huh Buffy?"

Buffy smirked, "Told you that did she?"

Faith hummed from where her chin rested on Buffy's shoulder. The Dark Slayer's attention was then turned to Bo as she asked, "Are you really a Fae Succubus?"

Bo blinked at the blunt question, "Um… Yes."

"Huh." Faith shrugged before saying, "Cool."

Bo looked down at Lauren from where she stood behind the Doctor asking, "How much did you tell her?"

Lauren replied, "I got up to the meeting with you, just before you two walked in." Seeing the confusion on Bo's face the Doctor added, "Neither Faith nor I have ever lied to one another on anything, for example Faith didn't like Nadia when they first met. She told me so but also said that I looked happy so she wouldn't do anything unless I was upset."

Faith spoke up saying, "Laur, you should fill your girl in on what's the what around here because I spy Lorne by the bar."

Lauren nodded turning to Bo, "Succubus meet Slayers," turning back to Faith and Buffy, "Slayers meet Succubus."

Just as that was spoken the rest from the Library showed up. Kenzi exclaimed, "Hot-Pants aren't you like breaking bunches of Fae laws by doing that. And what's a Slayer?"

Everyone in the room turned to Giles even Bo and Kenzi when they saw the others do so. Giles looked back as he realized, "Oh Good Lord, the Lot of you should know this all by now to recite it in your bloody sleep."

It was Lauren whom answered back with, "But it always sounds so much better when you tell it Giles." With that everyone got comfortable as the Watcher started his tale.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: same as prologue.**

**A/N: Un-beta'ed all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Chapter Five

As the Watcher's tale came to an end, Kenzi and Bo were shocked to hear everything from beginning to the Sunnydale fall. Kenzi couldn't help but ask, "But doesn't this contradict the Fae lore, Dr. Freeze?"

Lauren lifted her head from where it was resting against Bo's arm as she replied, "Not really, you see I researched and studied demons, Fae, and humans and," looking up at Bo, "like I told you during your examination when you first found out about the Fae. That Fae is a Genus classification, so is that of Demon. Fae, Human and Demon share the same family but differ in Genus, then again in species."

Bo watched fondly as Lauren geeked out. Across from Lauren and Bo, Faith snickered softly into Buffy's shoulder as she watched the love sick Succubus watch her brainy sister as Lauren continued her explanation. Kenzi interrupted with, "No… no stop, I am not nearly drunk enough to follow what you're talking about." Giles, Willow and Dawn found themselves following the train of thought while Xander agreed with Kenzi.

Buffy turned her head at feeling Faith shake behind her. Looking at her dark haired counterpart before following the gaze back across to the other brunette and blonde, seeing what the Dark Slayer did caused Buffy to laugh out loud. The laugh drew attention to the two Slayers as Buffy giggled, "Oh don't mind us."

Lauren rolled her eyes feeling like she was either the cause or part of the cause for the Slayers' laughter as she continued with her explanation after Kenzi's interruption, "Anyway I also think that Slayers are their own species though, while I'm sure they don't fall under the category of demons. I'm not completely sure that they are human and not fae without studying Fae and Slayer blood side by side."

"Ease Up, Doc," Faith spoke after her laughter subsided, "You'll get your chance to geek out to study this stuff." It was then when Faith's eyes caught that of Bo's before the Slayer spoke what was really on her mind, "But Lauren please explain how I can help get you, your freedom."

Lauren looked down, "I don't really know. I figured that you would at least be able to hide me for some time."

Willow spoke up, "You know I think your freedom is tied to this prophecy that we found."

"I stand by what I said earlier," Bo said softly but firmly.

Dawn asked, "Who or what's the Morrigan?"

Lauren laughed, "And you think I was breaking the laws," turning to Dawn she explained, "There are two sides of the Fae, the light headed by the Ash, and the dark run by the Morrigan."

Faith during this part of the conversation was going over the parts of the prophecy that they knew as Xander spoke suddenly, "Why doesn't Kenzi finish translating the script for us?"

Kenzi grinned, "I can totally do that." After reading over the page that Dawn handed her, Kenzi read out loud, "

_The Child of the Four_

_Shall bring together two worlds_

_But in order to do so_

_The Enslaved Healer must bind to blood with blood _(Someone missed this)

_The Unaligned and the Light_

_Must over see the binding of the Healer and Dark_

_If there is any hope of peace_

_Within the fall of the Eagle_

_But only if the Healer takes its mantel of Watcher…"_

After Kenzi finish Bo said, "Okay then, how do we go about doing this?"

Faith listened to the reading but Kenzi answered Bo with, "Not to put a damper on you Bobolious but this didn't really read as complete, it's almost like there should be more to it."

"Lauren weren't you researching ancient Watcher/Slayer combos," Faith asked the Doctor, whom nodded yes, "and didn't you find some kind of ritual that made it so that the Watcher and Slayer knew when one or the other died?"

"Yes Faith, I did," Lauren furrowed her brow, "but what does that have to do with this?"

The Dark Slayer frowned, "Maybe nothing, hell maybe everything. Though I think I can guess who some of the players are in this section of the prophecy."

Dawn raised her brow, "Oh, who do you think is who, Faith?"

"Well obviously Lauren's the healer because she's a Doc,"

Kenzi interrupted with, "Bobo's the unaligned because she refused to pick a side on the fae front."

Faith nodded at the Thief before picking up her train of thought, "David is the child because he's our," gesturing to Buffy and the two vampires behind her, "son. Plus the part of binding to blood with blood, that sounds like it could mean Lauren binding to family."

Lorne spoke gently for the first time, "Plus Faithy-kins you are known to the demonic underworld as well as the Slayer network as 'The Dark Slayer'. So you could be the Dark, which ties into your theory of binding to family."

Xander added his two cents, "Also Buffy's your counterpoint, the Yin to your Yang."

Giles listen to the brainstorming before speaking, "I would like you Lauren to help Willow, Dawn and myself to look more deeply at that ritual Faith mentioned."

* * *

A voice started everyone with, "Excuse me, but we got a call of a dangerous person on the premises."

Bo, Lauren and Kenzi looked up to see Dyson and Hale standing in the doorway. The Scoobies all moved to protect the three when Kenzi said, "D-man, Hales what you doing here?"

Dyson smirked at the Doctor before replying to the Thief with, "A gentleman named Robin called the police."

Lauren's lips sneered as her eyes lit with amusement to see the Wolf she never got along with seemed to be on her side for a change. Dyson, himself while not caring for the Doctor could understand her stance against the man that called the station. After all as a Wolf, he was of pack minded and so it would seem was the Doctor.

Faith groaned, "Really?"


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: same as prologue.**

**A/N: Un-beta'ed all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Chapter Six

The two detectives studied the roomful of people before getting distracted by Lorne. Dyson thinking that the green skinned demon was an underfae lunged at him while half wolfing out. This caused both Angel and Spike to vamp out, while Buffy moved off of Faith's lap as the Dark Slayer moved in time with the Wolf fae. Faith caught Dyson by the scruff of his neck and tossed him back towards the table with hers and Lauren's shot glasses. She then placed herself between Lorne and Dyson with a snarl that matched that of the Wolf on his back.

Dyson landed hard on the table looking up at someone whom he assumed was human what with her being the Doctor's sister. His wolf found itself challenged staring into rapidly darkening brown eyes. Dyson found his wolf nature taking hold to put down this challenger. The Wolf charged the Dark Slayer disregarding his logical side in response to his instinctual nature. Faith's hand snapped up catching the Wolf around the neck and squeezed tight enough to drop the man to his knees but not snap his neck.

While this was going on Angel and Spike had caught the Siren to keep Hale from responding, as Lauren looked up at both Bo and Kenzi with the same directions. All the Scoobies watched with baited breath to see what was going to happen next. Kenzi quietly asked, "What's going on?"

Willow answered, "I'm going out on a limb that he's a shifter of the wolf verity, and well he attacked on Slayer territory. As such, Faith as one of the two, in pack terms, Alpha Slayers has the right to challenge him."

Bo blinked, "What will happen?"

Buffy sighed, "Either he submits or she'll snap his neck." Seeing the worry on the Succubus' face she added, "The Slayer is literally the top predator and even more so for Faith or I because on top of being Slayers we're also two of the Powers' champions. But I think Faith won't kill him."

Faith vaguely heard the talk around her as she stared down into the wolf-man eyes. She kept her hand muscles tense around the detective's neck without squeezing any harder than needed to keep him on his knees. The Dark Slayer was daring the Wolf to either submit or face her in a fight.

Dyson on his knees fought hard to keep eye contacted with the woman because it was in his nature as Alpha Wolf not to back down, but something about the woman before him gave him pause. The Wolf bared more of his neck as he broke eye contact, Dyson's inner wolf realized whatever the woman in front of him was over all, one thing was for sure and that was that she was Alpha.

Hale, standing between the two men whose faces shifted similar to his boy before them, was shocked as Dyson the Alpha wolf of Alpha wolves actually submitted to the Doc's sister. The Siren finally asked, "What the Hell just happened?"

Lauren muttered to herself, "I wonder if other Fae shifter would submit like that or what other Fae powers would or wouldn't work on Slayers."

Faith kept her eye on the wolf ignored the Siren and Doctor as she called over her shoulder, "You alright Lorne?"

Lorne replied, "Just fine Faithy."

* * *

While all this was going on, Davey snuck into the room. The little boy watched as his mama didn't hurt the new doggy. David giggled as he stepped between his mama and the doggy-man, reaching up to scratch the man behind the ear.

Dyson blinked to see a little boy pet him like a dog instead of treat him with caution that is usually given to wolves of all kinds. Faith also surprised to see her son treating the man like an over-grown pup. As the thought filled her head Faith laughed.

David smiled at his mama's laugh before holding his arms out for the doggy-man to pick him up saying, "We keep him?"

The tension in the room dropped as everyone realized that the little boy took to Dyson with little to no trouble. Kenzi teased the wolf saying, "I think he wants you as his new pet."

Xander snarked back with, "He already has one wolf, does he really need two?"

Dyson couldn't fight the smile that crossed his face as he pick up the little boy who smelled like he was related to six people in the room. It was obvious to the wolf that the boy smelled like the doc and her sister. It was the other four scents that didn't make sense, if it was one rather than both men flanking his partner, then Dyson wouldn't be overly confused. Plus the smell of the blonde who was sitting in the Doc's sister's lap when he first walked in as well as who he assumed was her sister.

Hale blinked, "Not to break this cute moment but What the Hell?"

Dyson grinned at his partner, "I challenged the Alpha of the territory and found I needed to submit."

"But she's human," turning to Lauren, "Right?"

Lauren replied, "As I was explaining before you came in, I'm not sure you can classify Slayers as human any more, and defiantly not Faith or Buffy with both their tenure as well as their tie to the Slayer line."

Giles took his glasses off and started to clean them as he spoke, "Faith, why don't you show Lauren and her friends where they will be staying while we figure out this situation."

Faith nodded her understanding turning to the two detectives, "Will you be staying as well?"

Dyson looked up from the little boy's blue eyes to that of the boy's mama as he replied, "If you don't mind." The Slayer nodded.

David tugged lightly on Dyson's collar saying softly into the wolf's ear, "Pretty lady loves my Auntie Doc. But the Fairy will be back for you Mr. Wolfy."

Dyson's eyebrows rose, "What do you mean pup?"

With a giggle the boy spoke, "See with your eyes Wolfy," David pointed subtly to Lauren and Bo causing Dyson to turn and study the two women and saw what he never really wanted to see. David then spoke in a voice far older than his four years should have, "Wrong's righted, families merged, and old loved ones return."

What Dyson didn't know was the last part was spoke loud enough for everyone to hear causing all to turn and look at the boy in surprise.


	8. Interlude - After the Fall

**Disclaimer: same as prologue.**

**A/N: Un-beta'ed all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Interlude- After the fall of Sunnydale

It had been a week sense Sunnydale became a crater and during that time the group had sent the more injured Slayers and Wood to the hospital while the rest stayed at the Hyperion Hotel. The first day in the Hyperion found Faith in the main office writing a letter. Giles was standing by the main desk though he did glance back at Faith every so often in mild interest at whatever she was writing.

Faith looked up from folding the letter and asked Giles, "Is there a stamp over there?"

The Watcher startled as he replied, "Yes, here you go." Handing the book of stamps over to the Dark Slayer

"Thanks." Faith slides the letter into the envelope, double check the send and return addresses before placing the stamp and heading towards the door.

The Scoobies were coming down the stairs as Faith got to the front door. Buffy called to her, "Where are you going? Running already?"

Faith blinked and turned, "No, sending a letter." With that opened the door and headed to the corner where the mail box was and put the letter in the box before returning to the hotel.

Xander whispered to Willow, "Who's she writing to?" Willow shrugged.

Faith nodded upon entering as she said, "If you don't need me I'm going up to rest."

* * *

It wasn't until three days later when the Scoobies finally found out who it was that Faith was writing to. Around 11 o'clock in the morning a blonde haired twenty year old woman walked into the Hyperion. Faith was just coming down the stairs when the woman spoke, "Faith?"

The Dark Slayer blinked back the sleep as she looked at the woman. A grin crossed Faith's lips as she hopped down the remaining stairs between her and the woman. The Slayer engulfed the blonde in her arms saying, "Lauren!"

Lauren laughed as Faith spun her around. The Scoobies watched in awe as the Dark Slayer treated this woman as if she knew her, not only that but cared for her. Giles looked up from his books at the unfamiliar sound both as of recently and that of a voice he had never heard before. Dawn on the other hand suddenly remembered a passing comment that Faith made during that Christmas about her reminding the Slayer of someone.

Buffy was the first to speak, "So, Faith who's your friend and is she aware of your wanted status?"

Faith grinned as she put Lauren back on the ground and wrapped her arm around the blonde before replying, "Yep. And B, this isn't just a friend; this is my sister Lauren Lewis."

Xander blinked, "Your last name is Lewis?"

Faith snickered, "No it's Lehane but Lauren was adopted when we were…" looking to the blonde.

Lauren smiled, "Eight. It was one of the foster families that we stayed with." Lauren looked over the people that looked surprised at the little tidbit, "What you didn't know any of this?"

Giles cleared his throat, "Um… no, we didn't. Faith never told us."

Faith muttered, "You never really asked after me." Lauren heard as did Buffy, both blondes heard the slight bitter tone that Faith held towards the Watcher. Buffy blinked in confusion as Lauren reached up and popped Faith in the back of the head.

Xander asked, "Well that's nice, does she know that you were psycho a little while ago and that you killed people?"

Lauren blinked as she acted confused, "I thought you said you did that four years ago?"

The Scoobies started as Faith replied, "I did. But I think He's still hung up on the working for the Mayor thing, or maybe it's kicking him out in his tight-y white-ies."

"Ah…"

Buffy exploded, "You betrayed us. And what being a Slayer stood for!"

Lauren spoke, "Actually, she didn't,"

Willow interrupted, "Not to be rude but you weren't there. How would you know?"

Lauren studied each of the people before her, "Faith wrote me a letter just before she went with you," pointing at Willow, "to Sunnydale this last time. It told me everything that had happened from the minute, Professor Dormer was killed to her breaking out of prison. And you know the little bit of information that you all," the more reserved blonde was in full steam, "didn't have was that Mayor Wilkins threatened my life and that of my parents. You see originally she went to him to try and play mole on the inside for you but when Wilkins found out about her plan and about me; well Faith's first person to look out for has never really been herself. It was my life for her loyalty."

Faith listened as her twin sister defined her in a way that she hadn't had in a long time. As Lauren wound down from her rant, Faith started to lead her sister away. When Buffy spoke, "Are we supposed to believe this?"

Faith whipped around snarling, "I don't give a rats ass if you believe it or not. But know this I have never lied to my sister on anything and the only reason Lauren didn't know about everything until that letter was because all my other notes while in prison were scanned by the guards and well I didn't really want to end up in a psychiatric ward."


	9. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: same as prologue.**

**A/N: Un-beta'ed all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Chapter 7

The Scoobies lead the Fae gang back through the house. David giggled from his spot in the Wolf-man's arms as Kenzi was making faces at the boy. Dyson and Hale both studied the young Slayers as they moved through their exercises while following the rest. Faith and Lauren were in the back of the group while Buffy was upfront with Giles and Willow, and Bo was walking next to Kenzi chuckling at her bestie and the cute little boy. Faith lightly nudged Lauren and indicated for them to split from the group. Lauren raised her eyebrow before nodding.

The two sisters snuck down another hallway while the rest were distracted by the tour. Faith opened the door to the Slayer houses network room. Lauren shrugged before following the dark haired Slayer into the room. "Hey Laur, turn the radio over," indicating over to the speakers, "there on." Faith turned to the computer network that linked this house to the rest over the world, before smirking as she hit the networks intercom. Lauren listened as the music from the radio filled the room then heard the echo outside the room causing the Doctor to internally chuckle. The two watched the screens for the other houses flicker on to show the tech crews of those houses to try and find where the music was coming from.

Faith motioned Lauren over to the opposite door to the one they entered from, while she locked the room before setting the ward so that it was keyed into her so it would take Willow to break into the room to turn off the music. Faith then followed Lauren out the other door that lead to a back stairway up to the living quarters of the Scoobies and House Heads.

Outside the door that Faith had locked and warded shut was Wood as he tried to open the door to shut the music off without having to deal with the Scoobies or their unique guests.

* * *

The tour group stopped when Nicki Minaj's "_Va Va Voom_" started playing over the intercom. Giles turned around from his explanation to find Faith and Lauren gone, "Oh Dear Lord."

Xander's eyes widen, "Oh crap, G-man ODL-ed." He then followed the British man's gaze before face palming, "Oh Merciful Zeus."

Willow blinked, "Xan that's as bad as Giles' 'Oh dear Lord' what's the…" the rest of the group looked behind them to find that the Lehane-Lewis sisters had disappeared.

Kenzi spoke, "Now I was fairly certain that the Doc and her sis where right behind us," turning to Bo, "right Bo-bo?" Bo nodded to show that yes the sisters were originally behind them. "Okay also when did Doctor Freeze become a prankster?"

Giles pulled his glasses off before sighing, "Those two bloody regress when ever around one another, the two of them act like teenagers, instead of a respectable Doctor and Head Slayer."

Just then Robin walked up looking worse for wear saying, "Willow the ward around the network room is up no one besides you and the person that the wards keyed into can open either door to get in."

"On top of that, I've been getting calls from other houses wondering if we hear the music," Vi spoke from behind them.

Little David just giggled at the chaos caused by his mama. Dyson looked over and down at the little boy in his arms asking, "Did you see them sneak away pup?"

"Yep," the little boy popped his 'p' in a way that would make his mommy proud. Buffy sighed as her son answered she was torn between being proud of him and annoyed at his mama and auntie Doc.

Giles groaned, "Buffy please go find your wife and try to keep those two out of anymore trouble."

Bo looked over at the blonde asking, "Would you like some help?"

"You mind?" Buffy questioned. Bo shook her head causing Buffy to add, "Okay come on if I know Faith she's probably taken Lauren up to the guest rooms to try and cover their prank."

"Why wouldn't they try to rejoin the group?"

Buffy laughed, "because the tour was for the four of you," gesturing to the three Fae and Human, "Lauren already knows the basic layout of any Slayer house given they are all pretty similar in blueprint but have touches of the countries that the house is in."

Willow led Wood and Vi back to the network room as she took the ward down the two heads entered the room to see the chaos on the screens of the other houses. Willow rolled her eyes as she turned off the radio and left the heads to do damage control.

* * *

While Willow was helping the heads of the house, the rest of the Scoobies, Kenzi, and the two Fae detectives headed back to the library as Buffy and Bo took David off to the Scooby housing floor to confront the mischievous twins.

The two women and little boy enter to hear Faith say, "Looks like we've been caught out sis."

Lauren snarked back, "Did you really think we wouldn't be caught Fai?"

"Well….."

Buffy rolls her eyes, "Really you two. I thought you both had grown out of this pranking phase."

Lauren turned to her sister-in-law, "It's Wood."

"What she said," nodded Faith.

Bo blinked in confusion before asking, "Now I get that you don't like him but why prank him if you all are adults?"

Lauren pouted up at the Succubus saying, "But Bo, he's a…"

"Language!" Buffy exclaimed before the doctor could finish her thought. David giggled as his mommy put him down. The little boy climbed into his auntie doc's lap and cuddled into her. Bo sat down next to Lauren as Buffy plopped down into Faith's lap like she did back in the other room. "You know Giles said to keep you two out of trouble."

Faith hummed, "Of course he did, bet he also told you that we regressed to our teenage years too."

Lauren snickered, "Like Giles really knows just how bad we were growing up."

Faith grinned back, "Yeah, you were the mastermind behind 75% of any pranks we did growing up. I was the rebel the one that got into trouble that was usually your idea."

"Well, no one would really believe the science geek, math genius could cause trouble, were as you played the rebel/class clown to a 'T'."

"True of course the Teachers never really believed we were sisters based off our personalities."

Bo sat back listening and learning more about the Doctor than she had in the two years she's known Lauren. The Succubus found it amazing how open being in the presents of her sister would cause on the Doctor.

Buffy was observing Bo as Faith and Lauren bantered back and forth the way they always did. The blonde slayer knew how strange it was to see the way that either of the sisters seemed to change when the two were together. Hell Buffy still remembered the first time she met Lauren and learning just how much she hadn't know about Faith back then.

As if picking up on the thought process of both women, the sisters subconsciously leaned into their respective significant other. Faith wrapped her arms around Buffy's waist as Lauren leaned into Bo's side as she both continued to chat with Faith and cuddle her nephew.


End file.
